


恩闪与咕哒闪的三人游戏

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准





	恩闪与咕哒闪的三人游戏

已经结束了。

名为藤丸立香的人生已经结束了。

没有比撞见英雄王的被艹现场更令人绝望的事情了。

藤丸立香开始考虑什么样的死法比较轻松，至少比被戳一身洞要死得体面一些。

恩奇都的性器还插在吉尔伽美什的身体里不断律动，看到藤丸立香突然闯进来稍稍愣了一下，但也没有将自己的东西拔出来，就着压在吉尔伽美什身上的姿势侧头看向他们共同的御主。

“御主，有什么事吗？”

藤丸立香盯着吉尔伽美什的身体，看到王窝在恩奇都怀里一脸被打扰的怒颜，但是碍于一张口就可能喘出来而尝试着隐忍。他默默地咽了口唾沫，就这样盯了半天才反应过来自己刚刚的行为有多危险，迅速移开眼神，红着脸吼出来。

“刚才通知说接下来有一个特异点要去进行修复，所以我来请王……”

藤丸立香越说声音越小，因为害羞和恐惧甚至开始发颤，他感到大脑缺氧，不知道自己说了什么，后知后觉地想到应该先道歉的。

完了……

藤丸立香惊恐地低下了头，眼睛飞快的转动，试图想出脱险的办法，但大脑却完全无法运转。

“吉尔，你把御主吓到了呢。”恩奇都很快反应过来，笑着安慰他，“现在就要去吗？”

“也不是……但是还是快点比较好……十分钟左右吧……”

“啧。”

吉尔伽美什突然咋舌，他抬手按上恩奇都的肩膀，翻身把他压在身下，因为埋在身体里的东西而有些颤抖，深呼吸几下很快把状态调整过来，然后抬起臀部，因为正对着房门，他们结合的下身清清楚楚地映在了藤丸立香的眼中。

“十分钟可不够让你射出来啊。”吉尔伽美什轻抚着恩奇都的嘴唇，思考了一下，回头又看了一眼藤丸立香。

“杂种，你过来。”

“诶……？王？！我不会说出去的！请饶了我吧！”

眼看着吉尔伽美什明显变得不耐烦起来，不顾藤丸立香的尖叫，恩奇都顺势用锁链把他捆住拉到了床边。

“上来。”吉尔伽美什命令着，右手摸上两人结合的地方，手指在穴口按压了几下，抹了点粘液就往自己已经被塞满的体内插进了一根手指，沿着恩奇都性器的边缘开始扩张。

“哈……”吉尔伽美什咬牙想忍住呻吟声，但效果不佳，时不时仍有几声低喘从嘴中泄出来。

自己现在的样子一定不怎么好，吉尔伽美什想着，他感觉到身体里的东西又胀大了一圈。

“你要是再变大，我扩张还有什么意义。”他笑着用左手抚摸着恩奇都的脸颊，右手还在身后不断地开拓，传来阵阵的水声。

“因为吉尔现在的样子太诱人了啊。”恩奇都回笑，同时一只手探向吉尔伽美什的身后，触到对方正在动作的手指，也插进了一根手指帮他一起扩张。

藤丸立香怔怔地看着眼前的香艳画面，身体开始不受他的控制，他觉得自己就像灵魂脱壳一般，身体和精神成为了两个人。他看着自己的身体脱鞋上床，双手攀上吉尔伽美什的腰，他的下体已经胀得发疼了，急需一个地方让他任意驰骋。他用力握住吉尔伽美什的腰，力道大的甚至在对方身体上留下了两排指印，他把裤子稍微拉下来一点，下身对准吉尔伽美什的穴口，那里经过两人的亵玩，正一张一合地吸吮恩奇都的性器。

吉尔伽美什把头埋在恩奇都的肩膀处，一只手紧紧地攥着枕头的一角，他的身体有些僵硬，呼吸也开始急促起来，因为知道接下来会发生的事情，身体本能地感到畏惧。

恩奇都抬手顺了顺吉尔伽美什脑后的金发，又安抚地抚着他的背部，最后伸手撑开吉尔伽美什的穴口，对着藤丸立香鼓励性地看了一眼。

“进来吧。”

伴随着话音的结束，藤丸立香一个挺身，将自己送进了吉尔伽美什的体内，被两根粗大柱体同时进入的洞穴因疼痛而痉挛，给前后两人带来绝顶的快感，藤丸立香不由地呼出一口气，以缓解差点被夹射的冲动。

吉尔伽美什在藤丸立香进来的时候就再也压不住口中的呻吟叫了出来，眼泪也不争气地从眼角滑落，顺着脸侧滴到了恩奇都的胸前，被欺负惨了一样趴在恩奇都身上呜咽，好一会儿才缓了过来。

见吉尔伽美什好受一些了，恩奇都慢慢地抽插起来，藤丸立香见状也开始抽动。两人压下吉尔伽美什的挣扎，不顾他的反抗频率越来越快，力度也越来越大，毫无规律地一会儿同时进出，一会儿又一进一退。

恩奇都心疼地看着吉尔伽美什满脸泪水，捧起他的脸亲了亲他的眼睛，吉尔伽美什已经完全沉浸于肉欲之中，没有一点回应，身体跟着身后御主挺动的频率上上下下，嘴里低声哭了几句。

“慢点……不要了……停下……”

恩奇都凑近，听见吉尔伽美什无意识的几句求饶。

吉尔还是第一次被做到求饶呢，恩奇都眼神暗了暗，很信任御主啊，和我做的时候都从来没有过。

他双手用力掰开吉尔伽美什的大腿，下身使劲往上一顶，同时暗中把自己的东西又变大了一点。

吉尔伽美什被这一下顶得够呛，差点背过气去，调整了半天也没能找回节奏，只能彻底瘫软了身体任由两人操弄。

“真是……哈……坏心眼啊……吾友……”吉尔伽美什断断续续地喘着，身后的藤丸立香抬起了他的上半身搂在怀里，手上还在他的前胸玩弄着，下身耸动的频率不减，头埋在吉尔伽美什的脖子旁边吸吮，留下一处处痕迹。吉尔伽美什握住恩奇都掐着他大腿的手，抬起头放声呻吟，明显心情很好，眼底带着笑意望向恩奇都，“你是。。。啊。。吃醋了吗”

“当然，我的王。”恩奇都坐起身来吻上吉尔伽美什，两人放肆地接吻，直到唾液顺着嘴角滴到床上才不舍地分开，然后笑着凑到吉尔伽美什的耳边，“我要让你更爽才行。”

本以为已经到极限的性爱变得更加剧烈，三人都被情欲折腾得说不出话来，在这之前吉尔伽美什已经被插射好几次了，渐渐显出一丝疲态。

“不许射在里面。”恩奇都在感觉快射的时候对着藤丸立香说，“不然我不会让吉尔出这个屋的。”

“是！”藤丸立香找回了一些理智，被巨大的快感侵蚀，但还记得最后把东西抽出来，射在了吉尔伽美什的背上。

感受到恩奇都同时也射在了里面，吉尔伽美什心情大好的抱着恩奇都回吻了他的眼睛，然后摊在他身上放声笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，吾友，你也学会凡人的嫉妒心了吗。”

恩奇都也跟着轻声笑了出来，他抱着吉尔伽美什帮他清理，正想把自己的东西导出来时被吉尔伽美什按住了手腕。

“就这样留在里面。”吉尔伽美什看着他，舔了舔唇角，“反正回来还要继续做不是吗。”然后转头对着藤丸立香说，“杂种，你是要在此服侍本王更衣吗。”

“我马上走！”藤丸立香手忙脚乱地爬下床，连鞋也不穿，拎着就跑。

吉尔伽美什也从床上下来，像是被主人顺过毛的猫科动物一样，餍足的舒展了一下全身，简单地收拾收拾自己，穿上了衣服，回头把着恩奇都的肩又给了他一个吻，才准备出发去进行修复人理的大业。

“乖乖等本王回来吧。”吉尔伽美什的赤瞳在阴影处散发出诡秘的光，与恩奇都眼底幽冥的绿色遥相呼应。


End file.
